For larger businesses and government entities, deploying new network resources to network users can be a daunting task for IT (Information Technology) personnel. Imagine installing a new network printer and then being required to individually prepare a hundred or a thousand network computers to use the new printer. Allowing or requiring the individual network users to add the new printer to their own computers can remove a huge burden from the IT personnel. To add a printer to a network user's computer, Microsoft Windows provides an “Add printer Wizard.” When using the wizard, the network path to the new printer must be identified and then entered. This time consuming for IT personnel, but If the task is left to the individual network users, it is especially prone to errors.